Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which may be cross-compatible and may operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
The infrastructure that makes up the modern telecommunications networks comprises multiple different components or devices (herein referred to as nodes) that are configured to generate, transmit, receive, relay, and/or route data packets so that data services can be requested by, and provided to, user equipment (UE) subscribed to a plan offered by one or more service providers or network communication providers that implement the telecommunications networks.
However, the data services and/or data communications provided via the nodes may often experience problems causing service degradation due to the vast amount of users and UEs accessing and requesting data via the telecommunications networks. For example, problems causing service degradation may be associated with data traffic congestion due to a high transfer demand for digital content (i.e., data transfer overload), and this may lead to data packet loss, packet queuing delay, an inability to establish a connection and other data communication and connection problems. These problems, if not addressed by a service provider or a network communication provider, degrade a network's Quality of Service (QoS) and an end user's Quality of User Experience (QoE) at the UE.